1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode device, particularly to a light emitting diode device having a nano-structure layer and a super lattice structure layer formed on a silicon-based substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of light emitting diode (LED) is much more popularized in various electronic products and industry day by day. Due to the required energy cost of the light emitting diode is far below the conventional incandescent lamp or fluorescent lamp, and the size of single light emitting diode is much compact than the conventional illuminator, so that the demand of the light emitting diode is also increased day by day under the trend of light, thin, short and small electronic product.
The light emitting diode is the light emitting device which is able to convert the electric energy into the light energy directly. Because it is not necessary to convert the electric energy by using the mechanism of the hot carrier-induced emission, the light emitting diode is also called the cold light emitting device. Except there is high light emitting efficiency, the light emitting diode is also a small solid state illuminator, which can be used to make the semiconductor chip with p-n junction structure. After the voltage is applied to both ends of this p-n junction, the electrons and holes will flow towards this p-n junction immediately, and bond together to release the photons.
As for the luminance of the light emitting diode, it is generally acknowledged that the efficiency of current light emitting diode is about a half of that of cold cathode fluorescent lamp, even its light emitting effect is about the same as that of cold cathode fluorescent lamp. The light emitting efficiency of the light emitting diode mainly relates to two factors: the first one is the light emitting efficiency of the semiconductor, and the second one is the light release rate of encapsulated semiconductor chip. The main development direction for the light emitting efficiency of the semiconductor chip comprises: the research and development of the electroluminescence material, and the research on enhancing the crystallinity of the semiconductor chip, in order to increase the quantum effect inside the semiconductor chip.